


Celebrity Crush

by Rosetylars



Series: Nick & Stef [3]
Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celebrity Crush, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Online Romance, Stef is a Youtuber Nick is a tennis player au, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 03:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Nick is a tennis player who hates tennis, Stef is a Youtuber with a massive crush.Stef reveals his celebrity crush in a Q&A video, Nick sees it, and fun ensues.





	Celebrity Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction! The people and places are real, but the story is not.

Nick Kyrgios was the tennis player who didn’t want to play tennis. 

Stefanos Tsitsipas was the Youtuber who made videos documenting his travels around the world. 

Stefanos sat at his desk, filming a Q and A video for his YouTube channel. He had amassed a following of over 100,000 subscribers, and the growth of his channel made Stef incredibly proud. The questions for the video had been submitted on his Instagram the week before, and they ranged from pretty basic to incredibly personal. 

“Favourite colour?” Stef read from his phone. “Definitely aqua, an oceany blue-green,” he told the camera. “It reminds me of beautiful islands.”

He looked at his phone for the next question. “Favourite animal? Hmm, probably a peacock, because they’re so colourful but their true beauty is hidden most of the time,” he rambled. 

“Do you have any siblings?” Stef repeated the text on his screen. “Yes, three - all younger, two brothers and a sister.” 

The next question was a bit more personal. “Celebrity crush? Well, this one is a bit random, but I’ve always loved Nick Kyrgios,” Stef revealed to the camera. “He’s... different. Something about him is so mysterious, misunderstood. I think what you see isn’t what you get with him - he’s different. Unique...” Stef trailed off. His eyes were starting to look particularly dreamy and he snapped himself back to reality. “Sorry. Yeah. Nick Kyrgios was my answer,” he repeated to the camera. 

***  
Nick was laying in his bed in Monte Carlo, finally in his Monaco home for a week. The relentless travelling of the tour definitely got him down, and this week was his sanctuary before it all ramped up and his season started again. 

His phone buzzed on his bedside table, and he grabbed it to read the screen. Thanasi was calling. 

“Hey man,” Thanasi greeted. 

“Hey bro, what’s happening?” Nick asked. 

“You ever heard of a Tsitsipas on YouTube? Demon just sent me a link, it’s this Greek bloke doing a question and answer, and he says you’re his celebrity crush.” Thanasi explained. 

Nick huffed a laugh. “Wouldn’t be the first person to have a crush on me,” Nick said with confidence. 

Thanasi laughed. “No dude, you don’t get it,” he continued. “This guy is hot as fuck. Right up your alley!”

Nick shook his head, but Thanasi couldn’t see. “He’s probably underaged, they all are on YouTube,” Nick dismissed. However, he couldn’t ignore the twinge of excitement he felt in his stomach. 

Thanasi huffed. “Will you just look if I send you the link?” 

Nick sighed. “Yeah, I guess. But I won’t promise to fuck him or something stupid like that,” he stated. 

Thanasi scoffed. “Famous last words, Nick. Just you wait and see. Thank me later,” Thanasi said airily, before hanging up. 

Nick rolled his eyes as the phone line went dead. He loved his best friend, but god he could be dramatic sometimes. 

Still, Nick couldn’t help but feel a bit curious about the whole situation. True to his word, he clicked on the link in the text message from Thanasi, which launched the YouTube app. Before he knew it, Nick was watching the video. 

The video began with the man on screen adjusting his camera. From first glance, Nick was enthralled. He took in the man’s appearance - long caramel coloured hair which fell in curls halfway down his neck, deep chocolate brown eyes, light stubble above his lip and on his jawline - and he was hooked. 

When Nick heard his name, he realised he hadn’t even been listening to the video, because he was too busy staring. He went back fifteen seconds and listened again. 

He heard the man on screen read the question about his celebrity crush, and divulge his feelings about Nick, describing him as mysterious, misunderstood, and unique. Nick was smitten. This guy was absolutely gorgeous. 

Before he did anything else, he texted Thanasi back: “Watched the video. He’s sex on legs. Need to get him in bed, watch this space.”

Thanasi’s reply came instantly: “Knew it bro. Go get some!” He added a crazy emoji, winking with its tongue out. 

Nick chuckled to himself before he opened Instagram, searching for the Youtuber. 

His channel name was just his full name, so Nick typed that into his search bar and the first account to appear was the correct one. 

Nick spent longer than he’d care to admit admiring the pictures - this guy was gorgeous. He had a lot of pictures with what Nick deduced was his family - his captions were incredibly sappy, but Nick found it all very endearing. In every picture, he just seemed to ooze uncontainable happiness. 

Because Nick had no self control, he hit follow, and pressed the message button. 

His thumb hovered over the keyboard for a few moments, but he found himself stuck for words for the first time in his life. 

After a couple of agonising minutes worrying what he should say, Nick settled on: “Saw your video, surely I can’t be your celebrity crush, you’re the hottest guy I’ve ever seen,” and he completed it with a fire emoji. 

Stefanos replied after four minutes. Not that Nick was counting. 

The message started with “Wow,” followed by the monkey emoji covering its eyes. “Now I’m embarrassed you saw the video!”

Nick replied instantly, because he was insanely thirsty for this delicious Greek man. “Didn’t exactly listen, too busy staring at your pretty face.”

Stefanos replied momentarily with a blushing emoji, followed by: “Hopefully we can meet up?” He followed this up with a crossed fingers emoji. 

Nick decided he’d had enough of texting via DM. “Wanna FaceTime?”

Was this too brazen? Nick didn’t care, he had his sights set on Stefanos Tsitsipas and he wasn’t willing to give in until he got him. 

Stef replied after two minutes - obviously playing hard to get, Nick thought - with a thumbs up, and his phone number. 

Nick copied and pasted the number into his contacts and dialled the FaceTime call. 

Stef was incredibly shy and embarrassed at first, but he warmed up into their chat and the boys managed to chat enough to get to know each other. Nick established that Stefanos had just turned 21 - he wasn’t sure of his age by sight, because the facial hair threw him off. 

Nick kicked off the flirting - casual compliments, which elicited the most dazzling smiles from the younger man. Stef admitted he’d been attracted to Nick for years, and Nick made his move. 

“Any chance you’re around Monte Carlo right now?” Nick asked. 

Stef’s eyes widened with surprise. “Actually, yeah, I have an apartment here,” he replied. 

Nick couldn’t help the grin. 

“Come over tonight?” Nick suggested. “Netflix and chill?” He added with a smirk. 

Stef tried his best to hide the blush that coloured his face and neck behind his hand. “Seriously?”

Nick smiled. “Absolutely. Unless you don’t want to hang out?” He added with a tinge of worry in his voice. 

“No, no, I do,” Stef reaffirmed. “I just can’t believe one of my videos led to this,” he laughed. 

Nick gave him the details of his apartment address and they agreed to meet at 7:30pm. 

***  
Stef wasn’t stupid - he knew what Netflix and chill entailed. He arrived at Nick’s apartment with his heart racing and butterflies in his stomach. 

Nick was famous - Stef couldn’t believe this was happening. He was about to hang out and potentially fool around with his celebrity crush! 

When Nick answered the door, Stef froze. He was so much taller in real life, and Stef was a very tall guy himself - they were pretty much the same height. Nick commented as such as soon as he saw Stef. 

“Jeez, you’re tall!” Nick exclaimed. He pulled Stef into a hug. 

Stef laughed, returning the squeeze. “I could say the same about you! Can’t believe I’m finally meeting you,” he said with a laugh. 

The boys settled onto the couch where Nick had Netflix set up. 

They decided to watch Mean Girls because Nick couldn’t believe Stef hadn’t seen it. “It’s a true classic,” Nick declared. 

It wasn’t long before Nick placed a questioning hand on Stef’s thigh. Stef grinned, leaning closer to Nick. 

“Can I kiss you?” Stef asked so softly that Nick almost didn’t hear him. 

Nick exhaled a quiet laugh. “Fuck yes,” he replied, closing the space between them. The hand on Stef’s thigh made his arm twist into an awkward position, so he withdrew it to kiss the younger man. 

Stef turned his hips to meet Nick’s kiss. It started out gentle, exploratory - Nick’s lips were slightly bitten, and Stef traced their outline with his tongue, feeling their texture. 

Nick parted his lips, and Stef took the opportunity to lick inside his mouth, meeting Nick’s own tongue. Nick smiled at the contact - Stef’s mouth tasted like mango, and Nick’s tasted like the Cola he had been drinking. 

Without breaking their kiss, Nick shifted his weight forwards, forcing Stef to lean back against the soft black leather arm of the couch. Once Stef was fully reclined, Nick leant his weight down Stef’s right side, against the back of the couch. He carefully leant his elbows either side of Stef’s head, but immediately knew Stef’s hair would get in the way. 

When he leant back a touch, Stef pouted. “More,” he demanded childishly, but Nick clucked his tongue. 

“I’m trying not to pull your hair out of your scalp, Stefanos,” Nick grinned. He carefully brushed the long curls of Stef’s hair towards his neck with his fingers, before resettling above Stef. 

Stef tilted his head to try and capture Nick’s mouth in another kiss, but Nick leant backwards as well to maintain a small distance between them. 

When Stef whined, Nick hushed him. “Just tell me if you’ve had enough, okay?”

Stef was fed up with Nick’s teasing, but the gesture was sweet. “Thank you, I appreciate it, but I have not nearly had close to enough,” he exaggerated. 

Nick smiled. “Is that right?” He finally kissed Stef again, this time deepening the kiss himself, sucking on Stef’s tongue for a moment. 

Nick’s precarious positioning left their hips aligned rather closely. 

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Stef was getting frustrated. He angled his hips up a fraction, and achieved the desired result - hot friction with Nick’s crotch. 

“Fuck,” Nick breathed into Stef’s mouth. Nick followed Stef’s lead, grinding their hips together again. The friction sent a jolt of pleasure through Stef. 

***  
As the evening panned out, Stef couldn’t recall the plot of Mean Girls, but he could recall a lot of personal details about his celebrity crush. They ended their fun shy of sleeping together, but both boys were pleasantly giddy and satisfied by their encounter, and eager to plan another Netflix and chill session very soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this up pretty quickly, hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading, please let me know how you feel about different AUs and if there’s a certain AU you’d like me to write for this pairing!


End file.
